Changes
by kittyashes
Summary: There was really no choice. She couldn't tell him that she had plans already because he knew she was home. She couldn't turn him away because that would mean taking a big step back. Normally a message like that wouldn't worry her, if they hadn't shared their third kiss that day, and she was the one to initiate it.


Kensi rushed to clean her living room. She was stress cleaning. Deeks would be there any minute. He had sent her an urgent message about five minutes ago that said:

_We need to talk. Be over in a few._

There was really no choice. She couldn't tell him that she had plans already because he knew she was home. She couldn't turn him away because that would mean taking a big step back. Normally a message like that wouldn't worry her, if they hadn't shared their third kiss that day, _and she was the one to initiate it._

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the door.

"Kens, come on. It's me open up." She couldn't say anything, she just stood there trying not to hyperventilate. "Kensi, please. I know you're in there. I just wanna talk." Kensi shook herself out of her reverie and opened the door.

"Deeks..."

"Kensi.." He said with the same tone. She stepped aside to let him in. "Beer?" He asked, lifting the six pack in his hand.

"Sure. Thanks." She said as she sat on the couch.

"Place looks nice. You clean?" He said as he sat next to her and handed her a beer.

"A little."

"I like it." Anybody in the room would have actually been able to feel the awkward coming off of them.

"Soo..."

"Kensi.." Deeks caught her eye. "About today."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"We have to Kensi."

"No, Deeks, we don't."

"I can't just pretend it never happened!" He said, getting a little frustrated.

"Why not?"

"Because, Kensi, it's not that easy for me."

"Deeks.." She warned, but she knew he wasn't backing down.

"Kensi. Why can't you just face what happened? You kissed me."

"It was a mistake." She tried, standing up to emphasize her point. But she could tell he wasn't buying it.

"You and I both know that's not true." He said, standing up to match her height.

"I can't talk about this with you, Deeks. Not now. Not yet."

"Then when, Kensi?"

"I don't know." That was the last straw for Deeks. He'd had enough of their little dance. He took her unopened beer and put it on the freshly cleared coffee table. He stepped into her personal space and hovered over her.

"You sure you don't want to talk about this?" He asked, looking down into her eyes.

"No.. At the moment I'm not sure of anything." Her eyes flickered down to his lips and and back to his eyes.

"Well, I am. I'm sure of what I want." He said, reaching his hands up to cup her cheeks.

"Deeks..." She whispered, in a very weak attempt to get him to give up. It didn't work. He let one of his thumbs pass over her lower lip. She closed her eyes in anticipation. He leaned in closer and let his lips hover about half an inch from hers. She was gonna have to complete the kiss.

When the kiss didn't come, Kensi opened her eyes to see Deeks' close proximity. She knew what he was doing by making her complete the kiss. She did, though, because she couldn't resist. She leaned up the and close the remaining space between their lips and kissed him softly. When they pulled back, she could feel the blush in her cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush."

"Shut up."

"Awe, come on. What's wrong, Fern? Can't take a compliment?" He teased.

"Or maybe I just don't like being called cute."

"Well, then what would you like me to call you?" Kensi took a minute to think about that, while she bit her bottom lip.

"Yours." She said, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Okay." He agreed easily. He captured her lips again. She tilted her head back to give him better access to her mouth and pushed him backwards until they reached the wall. She felt his hands go to her waist and hers tangle in his hair as they tried to pull each other as close as possible.

Deeks spun them around so he had dominance, and he felt her smile into the kiss when he took control. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her further into the wall. Tonight, they wouldn't be getting much sleep.


End file.
